


Video call

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you’re on a video call with your boyfriend and he asks you for a favor
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Video call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Jaehyun had been on tour for over a month now and you missed him like crazy, so when his nightly video call came later than expected you got worried.

“Hey babe,” he came up on the screen, giving you that million dollar smile that you loved, but he looked exhausted. 

“Hey, you’re calling late, everything okay?” you were concerned because in all the time you’d known him he’d never looked so beat.

“Just tired,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes, and you inwardly cursed at the distance and time apart. You just wanted to reach into the screen and comfort him. “Sorry I’m calling so late, practice ran later than usual.”

“Do you have any breaks coming up?” you asked, worried for his health.

“Yeah, after the concert tomorrow we have a day before we move on,” he answered, “I’m just exhausted and I haven’t been able to sleep well lately,” he admitted. “Miss you.”

Your heart clenched in your chest, even more so at the weak smile he offered as he said it. You knew he loved to hug something as he fell asleep, you figured the hotel pillows weren’t cutting it.

“I miss you too,” you offered, blowing him a kiss through the screen. He finally smiled a smile that reached his eyes, and you felt so much happier that his mood seemed to be lifted.

“Hey, can I ask you for a favor,” he began, a bit timidly which made you curious as to what he was going to ask. “Maybe it’ll help me relax.”

“Of course.”

“Can you… touch yourself for me?” his ears blushed red as he said it, but his eyes were serious.

“Um, yeah,” you felt a bit embarrassed at doing this over a video call, but you would do anything to help him. “Hold on a sec…”

You propped your phone on the dresser and scooted back onto the bed, making sure you were in frame and there was enough light for him to see.

“Can you see me okay?” you asked and he nodded, his face coming closer to the screen. He licked his lips in anticipation and oh how you wished you could kiss him right then.

You slipped your shorts and panties off and positioned yourself on the bed so he could see what you were doing. His eyes were trained on you, watching your every move, and when you reached down between your legs he took a deep breath. He didn’t let it out until your finger made contact with your folds, and your eyes closed involuntarily.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, as you dipped your finger inside, getting wetter as you watched his reactions on the screen. “How does it feel, baby?”

“Not as good as you,” you admitted, wishing it was his finger inside you.

“Just imagine it’s me,” he said, “Imagine I’m there, my fingers parting your wetness.”

You moaned at his words and the sound of his voice, adding a second finger to add to the stretch. “Oh Jae,” you breathed, pushing your fingers deeper.

“Mm that’s it baby,” his voice deeper now, “Show me.”

Obediently you removed your fingers and held them up to the screen, glistening with your arousal. He watched with hooded eyes, and even though the screen just showed his face, you could tell from the movement that he was palming himself.

“Play with your clit,” he ordered, and you obeyed, rubbing at your sensitive bud until your skin was heated and your face felt flush. “That’s it,” he praised, “You’re so sexy.”

You moaned at his praise and the sound of his voice, even over the phone you could hear the desire in his tone.

“Imagine it’s my tongue on your clit,” he continued, “Ah fuck I want to suck on you right now, feel your thighs shaking underneath me.”

Your thighs indeed started to shake as you imagined how he would eat you out, like a starving man having his first meal, the sounds he would make as he moved his tongue all over.

“Tell me how it feels.” His voice was impossibly deeper, commanding. You looked up to the screen to see that he had sat back in an armchair, his cock in his hand as he watched you. The sight of it sent your arousal through the roof.

“Oh my god Jae, it feels so good,” you moaned, rubbing harder and faster, your knees spreading wider for him as you felt the familiar knot forming in your stomach. “I need you inside me right now,” you whined, “I wish you were here.”

“Me too, baby,” he soothed, “Use your fingers, imagine it’s my cock,” he was pumping now, his voice strained as he spoke but his eyes never left you. “Imagine I’m fucking you, pounding you into the mattress, just the way you like it.”

You started pumping your fingers into your pussy, trying to match his pace, but his words alone and the sight of him jerking himself off was more than enough for you. You were panting so loudly you were sure the neighbors would hear but you didn’t care, you wanted him to come from watching you come.

“Baby, I’m gonna come!” you warned, as your orgasm hit you so hard you saw stars behind your eyelids. You heard him groan and opened your eyes just in time to see him spill into a towel, his face so sexy as he came.

“Oh wow, that felt good,” he sighed, resting his head on the back of the armchair.

“Do you feel better?” you asked, sitting up and moving closer to the screen.

“So much better. Thank you, baby,” he sat up and moved closer to the screen as well. “Can I ask you for another favor?”

“Of course!” you answered. You watched as he climbed into bed and propped the phone up on the pillow beside him.

“Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?” he lay his head on the pillow, his face already relaxing, and the sight of it made your heart soar.

“Yes of course I can,” you whispered, because his eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out, “Sleep tight, my love.”


End file.
